


New Ways To Please

by johndavelover_c96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndavelover_c96/pseuds/johndavelover_c96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pinned Dave’s wrists to the wall with a light smirk. He began kissing along Dave’s neck, murmuring against his skin. “Let’s try something new today.”</p><p>Dave shivered. “How new?”</p><p>“I want to tie you to the bed. Can I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ways To Please

John pinned Dave’s wrists to the wall with a light smirk. He began kissing along Dave’s neck, murmuring against his skin. “Let’s try something new today.”

Dave shivered. “How new?”

“I want to tie you to the bed. Can I?”

Dave nodded quickly, arching towards him in an attempt to get closer. John responded by pulling him into a deep kiss and pressing their bodies fully against one another before beginning to grind against the blond. Dave’s moans and whimpers simply egged him on and he began moving faster, only pulling away when Dave was gasping out his name about to come.

Dave whimpered when he pulled away, slumping against the wall and panting heavily. John waited for Dave to catch his breath before practically ripping the clothes from the blond’s body. Dave quickly returned the favor. Hands slid over sweat-slicked skin and lips touched for the briefest of seconds in the rush. When they were finally naked, John took Dave’s hand, leading him to the bed. “On your back,” he whispered, “Hands up.”

Dave nodded, quickly following instructions and watching John to see what would happen next. John smiled, walking over to his closet and coming back with a small length of soft rope. He tied Dave’s wrists together, attached to the headboard with a quick series of knots. He grinned as he looked Dave over, causing the blond boy to blush deeply and squirm beneath his gaze. John ran a hand along Dave’s chest slowly, watching his muscles tense and relax beneath each touch. He reached up to slowly tease one of his nipples, rolling the perky bud between his fingers while his mouth closed around the other.

John kept this up for a minute or two, nibbling and sucking on both nipples before pulling with a final lick. At this point, Dave was shivering and panting just a bit as he strained his neck to watch Dave work. John grinned, kissing him softly and settling down on the bed between Dave’s legs. He took Dave’s cock into his hand, pumping him slowly and watching Dave moan and arch off the bed just slightly.

Dave began thrusting into his hand slightly, moaning as the pleasure began stacking up again only for John to pull his hand away at the last second again. Dave groaned in frustration, humping against the air for a moment before slumping back against the bed.

“Tease,” he muttered.

John grinned. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

At that, Dave turned his head away with a blush and a quiet “hmph.” John simply kissed along his collar bone for a moment before reaching over to grab the bottle of lube from his nightstand along with a condom. Dave wiggled his hips a bit in anticipation, glad to finally get this show on the road. John smiled at the wiggling, stilling his hips with a light touch. He spread the lube over his fingers with a hum before reaching down to rub slow circles over Dave’s hole. The blond reacted by gasping and pressing back against the touch, wanting to have it inside him already.

John teased for a second more, pressing in at just the right moment to turn Dave’s groan of frustration into a moan of pleasure. He began thrusting his finger slowly for a while before adding a second and scissoring them a bit. Dave jumped slightly when John brushed against his prostate. The brunette smirked and pressed against it again to watch Dave moan, begging for more. John obliged, slipping a third finger into him and fucking him with his fingers with fast, hard movements that had Dave writhing in pleasure underneath him.

After a few minutes, John slipped his fingers out and opened the condom package. He rolled the condom over his dick with a soft sigh. He pumped himself, covering his length in the excess lube before lining up with Dave’s entrance and pressing in slowly to allow Dave time to adjust. He peppered Dave’s face in little kisses in the meantime.

Dave nodded a while later, letting John know it was okay to move. John started with a slow pace but quickly sped up until the bed was rocking slightly with their movements. Dave was already begging for John. More. Harder. Faster. John gave in to every request, grunting with each powerful thrust as Dave fell apart beneath him, moaning his name between gasped breaths.

It didn’t take long at all for them to get close. Dave came first, the second John touched his cock, he was spilling over the brunette’s fingers. It was the sound of Dave’s moans that finally tipped John over the edge as he came with a soft groan, murmuring Dave’s name.

They both took a moment, panting slightly to catch their breath before John pulled slowly. He tied off the condom tossing it away into the trash. He untied Dave’s wrists next, kissing each of them gently before rubbing lotion into them to soothe the irritation. He then grabbed some tissues, wiping off Dave’s chest.

Once he was done taking care of Dave, he laid back down, wrapping an arm around Dave and pulling him close. He pulled the covers up around them, kissing the tip of Dave’s nose with a smile. Dave fell asleep first, nuzzled against John’s chest. John stayed awake a while longer, simply stroking Dave’s hair before he too fell asleep.


End file.
